


The build up

by andallthatjazz1984



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andallthatjazz1984/pseuds/andallthatjazz1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Build up of the relationship between Regina and Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The party was well underway at Regina's house. It had been Dr Hopper's idea for the mayor to allow the Storybrooke new years eve party to be held here this year. He said it would make her more "popular" with the residents. Regina was against the idea at first, but once Henry heard the suggestion, he wouldn't stop talking about it until she finally gave in and said yes. Nearly everyone from the town had shown up. " I didn't expect there to be this many people here." Regina stood in the kitchen with Dr Hopper. " It's a great turn out madam mayor. Everyone is having a great time." Regina raised an eyebrow and left the kitchen.

She couldn't relax. All she kept thinking about was how long it was going to take her to clean up the mess in the morning. As Regina wiped a sticky spot off one of the end tables in the hallway, Snow and Charming appeared. They were both clearly a little bit tipsy, as were most of the other guests by this stage. " Great party your maje... I mean Regina." Snow spoke with one hand squeezing Regina's arm. " Such a kind thing to do. Charming, dance with me! " Snow lead her husband away, much to Regina's pleasure.

She scowled as she bent down to pick up yet another cup from the floor. The mayor stood and let out a small yelp as someone crashed straight into her, spilling their drink over her dress. " Miss Swann, lovely to see you, as always." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Emma, although she was too busy trying to pat Regina's dress dry with a napkin to pay too much attention. " I'm so sorry Regina! I didn't see you there." The brunette slapped Emma's hands away. " Just leave it. Luckily I can go and change." Regina made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. " I'm sorry." Regina just heard Emma call out before she shut her bedroom door, locking it behind her.

She changed out of her stained dress and into a pencil skirt and blouse. The host was tempted to just remain in her bedroom for the rest of the party, until she heard Henry calling for her outside. She reluctantly made her way back. As Regina reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the clock above her. It was almost midnight. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Everybody had started to make their way outside into the large garden. Regina followed, wondering what was going on. She spotted Gold kneeling in a small clearing at the rear of the garden. Just as Regina was making her way to where Gold was, everybody started to shout out the countdown. " Ten, nine, eight..." Regina stopped and tried to spot her son in the crowd. " Seven, six, five..." She saw him then, stood with Snow, Charming and Emma. " Four, three, two..." The sight of her son stopped her dead in her tracks. All four of them looked so happy. Henry didn't even seem bothered that she wasn't with him. "One, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Loud bangs and bright lights appeared above them. Gold had been setting up the fireworks.

Emma spotted Regina stood in the crowd and tried to call her over. Everyone else in the small group started to do the same. Regina smiled but remained where she was, mouthing " No, its ok." Emma left Henry and her parents and walked over to Regina. She reached out and took the mayor's hand. " Come on Regina, join us!" Regina tried to protest but Emma had a firm grip and had no plans of letting go. She reluctantly followed the sheriff. Henry embraced his mother tightly. " Happy new year mom." Regina squeezed her son back and placed a kiss on his head.   " Happy new year Henry." They young boy was smiling from ear to ear. " This is going to be a great year, I can tell!" Everybody smiled at the boy's optimism.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 in the morning and Regina had already been cleaning since 5am. She was most displeased to find rubbish in EVERY room of the huge house. Even in her bedroom! How dare anyone go into her bedroom?! She grew furious at the thought. Regina decided there and then that she would never host a party here again.

Regina was now starting to clear the living room when she heard a shuffling noise. Henry perhaps? " Henry?" No answer. Regina approached the back of the sofa where the noise had come from. A dishevelled blonde woman was laying face down on her sofa. " Miss Swann!" Emma threw her head up in shock. " What?! What's wrong?!" Regina walked around to face Emma. " What the hell do you think your doing sleeping on my couch?" Regina was angry, but also slightly amused at the sight of the panicked sheriff. " Oh god, I'm so sorry Regina. I must have sat down at some point and fell asleep." The brunette raised an eyebrow. " Might I suggest you go and wake yourself up with a shower." Emma sheepishly nodded and got to her feet. Her hand went straight to her head. " Have you got any aspirin? My head is killing me!" Regina rolled her eyes. " I have no use for those types of medicines in this house." Emma groaned disappointedly. Regina let out a sigh. " Come here." She placed one hand on Emma's forehead and the other on her shoulder to steady her. A moment later she removed her hands. " Better?" Emma was rubbing at her head. "Yeah! What did you do?" Regina began to walk away. " Magic Miss Swann."

Regina was throwing the last of the trash bags outside when Emma came back downstairs. " Feeling better?" Emma stood with her hands in her jean pockets, looking like a naughty school child. " Much better. Sorry again Regina. Let me make it up to you. I can cook you dinner sometime?" Regina smiled politely. " That's not necessary Emma, its fine." Emma removed one hand form her pocket and placed it on Regina's shoulder. " No, please. I want to do it. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Regina was quickly trying to come up with an excuse, but she took too long. " Ok fine. Tonight is good for me." Emma beamed. " Great! Ok come to me at 6:00pm." Regina nodded and watched Emma turn and leave.  


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was just taking a large dish out of the oven as the door knocked. She placed it down on the counter and made her way to the door. " Hi Regina, where's Henry?" Regina made her way into the apartment and handed over a bottle of wine. " He is staying at a friend's tonight." Emma returned to the kitchen are to finish serving the dinner. " Well, then its just the two of us tonight as my parents have gone out on a date night." Regina looked up at Emma. " Oh, um, I see." Emma stopped what she was doing and looked over at her guest. " That's ok isn't it?" Regina didn't hesitate this time with her answer. " Of course dear, its fine. Do you need any help?" Emma was serving the hot lasagne out onto two plates. " You could pour the wine out for me?" Without answering, Regina got on with her task. " The bottle opener is over here." Regina made her way over to where Emma was stood. " Second draw down." Regina had to reach around Emma's waist to open the drawer. " Sorry, I'm in the way." The brunette pulled the bottle opener out of the drawer. " Its quite alright."

They both finally sat down to a dinner of lasagne, salad and garlic bread. Regina wiped both sides of her mouth with her napkin. " That was delicious Miss Swann." They were now taking the empty plates into the kitchen. "You're very welcome. Glad you enjoyed it." Regina went and picked up her coat. "You're not going are you?" Emma asked with genuine concern. " Um, well I have an early start tomorrow." Regina could see the disappointment on Emma's face. " Well, maybe I can stay a little while longer." She placed her coat back down on the small stool. " Great, lets get more wine." Emma's face lit up.


	4. Chapter 4

(The next morning)

 

Regina stirred in bed, groaning at the weight of her head. " Just how much wine did I drink last night?" She thought to herself. Without opening her eyes, Regina slowly sat herself up, but her eyes bolted open as she felt something move against her leg. Regina looked beside her to see Emma Swann slowly waking up. " Oh god Regina, I need your magic hangover cure." The brunette didn't answer. She was too busy trying to piece together the events of last night.

She suddenly noticed that she was only dressed in her underwear. Regina instinctively wrapped the sheets around herself tightly. " Boy Regina, can you drink!" Emma was sitting up herself now, also dressed in only her underwear. " Come on Regina, help me before my head falls off." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and placed it against her forehead. Regina quickly helped with Emma's headache. She then realised that she needed help herself, so she placed her hand against her own head and closed her eyes. " Much better." Regina managed a small smile. " I'll second that." Emma muttered. Regina quickly remembered the situation that she was currently in. " How exactly did we end up in here?" Regina was avoiding making eye contact with Emma. " Well, all I know is that a lot of alcohol was involved."

Emma was out of bed now and making her way down the stairs to the bathroom. Regina's mind was racing. She looked down at herself and at the bed around her. Surely they didn't... did they?


	5. Chapter 5

(The night before)

 

Emma took a bottle and two glasses over to the couch where Regina was already sat. " I really do need to leave soon Miss Swann." Emma continued to pour the wine. " Just relax Regina. How often do you let your hair down and relax?" Regina was ready to defend herself, but then realised that she never got the chance to relax. " For once Emma, you're right." The two women clinked their glasses together.

" Whens the last time you went on a date Regina?" The mayor almost spat her drink back into it's glass. " I beg your pardon? That's none of your business." This didn't stop Emma. " You do realise that we are having a normal conversation? I'm not a stranger from out of town asking these questions." Regina smirked. " Well, technically you are." The sheriff was clearly a little bit annoyed. " I was. I have been here long enough to not be a stranger to anyone in this town." Regina felt bad for making the comment. Emma had invited her here, cooked dinner, made conversation and all she could do was put her barriers up and be rude. " I'm sorry Emma. I'm just not used to opening up about my life to others." Emma was satisfied with the apology. " No, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't ask questions that make you feel uncomfortable."

Regina was looking down at her glass. " Well, the answer is, I haven't." Emma's eyes narrowed. " Haven't what? Been on a date?" The brunette still hadn't looked up. " That's correct. I don't have room in my life for romance. I have my job and I have Henry. That's all I need." Emma felt genuinely sorry for the woman sat in front of her. " Don't you miss having someone to look after you?" Regina's eyes burned a hole right through Emma. " I can look after myself. I have been doing so for many years!" The anger in her tone made Emma realise she had pressed the issue far enough. " Ok, ok. I'll stop with all the questions." Regina sat herself back and un tensed her body. " Thank you."

Emma looked down at their empty glasses. " Hey, do you want to make some cocktails?" Emma was already heading back to the kitchen area. " I don't like to mix my drinks." Regina remained on the couch. " Oh come on! Get over here and help me." She knew that Emma would only continue to whine if she didn't join in. " Fine."

For the next hour the pair concocted several different drinks. Emma's favourite had contained coconut and plenty of booze. Regina had favoured a sour apple tasting drink which she couldn't get enough of. " This is really delicious! I cant even taste the alcohol!" Regina was now pretty hammered. She looked at Emma who was just downing a shot of tequila. " You Miss Swann, are very drunk. You should slow down." Emma snorted. " Me? Sister, you should take a look at yourself!"

" I can assure you sheriff that that I am in great form!" Regina stood up, wobbled on her feet and fell back on the couch, one leg falling on Emma's. They both started laughing hard. The remaining liquid in Regina's glass had covered them both when she fell. The laughing continued.  " Its ok. I can dry us both out." Regina's speech was slurred with drunkenness. She raised her hands as Emma interrupted.

" Whoa, whoa! Stop right there Dumbledore. Maybe no magic whilst under the influence." Emma's last words were barely recognisable through her giggles. 

" Hush wench!" With every word spoken, their laughter grew. Emma found the sound of Regina's laughter intoxicating.  " You will be dry in no time." A small cloud of smoke appeared between them and was gone again as quickly as it came. Regina's eyes widened as she looked at Emma. " What the actual hell Regina?!" The drunk blonde was trying to sound serious, in-between mini fits of laughter. Regina was totally gone again, tears streaming out of her eyes. Emma was sat in only her underwear, but she made no attempt to cover up with any of the nearby cushions. " I don't know what you're laughing at, your majesty!" Emma was looking at Regina's almost bare body. The brunette followed Emma's gaze. " Oh darn it!" Now it was Emma's turn to cry with laughter. 

" Where exactly are our clothes?" Regina looked thoughtfully. " I honestly don't know." They were both going to pass out of they didn't control their laughter soon. " Follow me." Emma was already standing and heading up towards her bedroom. " You can wear something of mine for now." Regina went and collapsed down on the bed. She felt like the room was spinning. " I'm just going to rest my eyes for a few moments." Emma turned to protest. " Oh no you don't!" It was too late. A tiny snore escaped from Regina's lips. There was no way Emma was going to be able to move her now. She felt pretty light headed herself and sat down on the edge of the bed. Regina was starfishing in the middle, so Emma pushed her over onto her side, facing away from her. With her hand still touching the olive skin, Regina grabbed it and pulled it up close next to her face and sighed contentedly. " Really?" Emma couldn't do much about it now, and actually didn't want to if she was being honest. She put her head down on the pillow and pressed her body up closer to the sleeping Regina. " Goodnight." Seconds later, Emma was asleep.    


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was still trying to remember anything from the night before. She remembered drinking a lot of wine, and maybe a few shots. Then she got a vision of a bright green drink. "Cocktails." Regina remembered helping Emma to make all sorts of different ones, but having a preference for an apple flavoured one. She couldn't recall much after that point. She would ask Emma once she was finished in the shower.

Regina could hear some noises coming from downstairs and assumed that it was Emma. She pushed the bed sheets aside and was about to get up when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a familiar voice. " Emma? Are you up here?" Regina was frozen to the spot. " Emma, we're home....ohh!!" Snow had reached the top of the stairs and was now looking at the mayor of Storybrooke, in her underwear, in her daughters bed! Neither woman could speak, but the silence was broken by Charming who had followed his wife up the stairs. " Whoa, um, ok this is weird." Snow turned quickly and was shooing her husband back down the stairs.

Regina's hands covered her face and she sighed into them. More footsteps, but this time they belonged to Emma. Regina had already used her magic to dress herself and was ready to make a quick exit. Emma could see the look of worry and embarrassment on her face. " I need to leave, right now. Come and see me later." Emma was just about to speak as Regina disappeared in a large cloud of purple smoke.

Emma groaned and sat herself down on the bed with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her. She traced her hand over the creased sheets where Regina had slept. She picked up the pillow, held it against her chest and inhaled deeply. Regina's scent was still strong on the material. It made Emma's heart heavy and full of longing. She hastily got dressed and prepared herself for the round of questions which were going to be coming her way from her parents downstairs.

Snow and Charming were waiting for her with folded arms. Snow began first. " Can you please explain to us why the hell Regina Mills, aka the mayor, aka the evil queen, was in your bed, with no clothes on?!" Emma shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, looking guilty even though nothing happened. She wished it had though. Her flushed cheeks were not helping to convince her parents of her innocence.

" Trust me when I say that this whole thing is not what it looks like." Emma pointed to the empty bottles and glasses scattered around. " As you can see, we drank a lot last night. A drink was spilled and clothes were removed. We both went to change but passed out on the bed until this morning." The couple looked doubtful. " We are just concerned for your safety Emma. You shouldn't be getting this close to someone like her." David next. " She will just use you Emma. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. We wont stand back and allow you to get sucked in by her trickery."

Anger was swelling within Emma. " For one, you don't know her anymore. She isn't the evil queen here. For two, I have managed to look after myself for twenty - nine years without your help, and for three, NOTHING HAPPENED!" There was a mixture of hurt and relief on her parent's faces from her little outburst. Nobody said another word as Emma grabbed her leather jacket and left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was pacing the floor of her study. She had pretty much been able to remember everything about the night before now. She now knew that nothing had happened between herself and Emma. She had conflicted feelings about this. She could recall feeling Emma's soft skin pressed up against her own in the night. She had liked it. She had liked it very much. What was happening to her?

The thought lingered as there was a loud knock at the door. " Emma." The name escaped her lips as a whisper. She quickly went to the mirror and checked her hair and make - up. " For god sake get a grip on yourself." Regina smoothed the front of her dress out just before she opened the front door. Emma was stood with her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. " Hey." Regina thought she looked so vulnerable stood in front of her. " Hello Miss Swann." Regina stood to the side of the doorway to allow Emma to pass through into the house.

Regina lead her guest into the study. " Can I get you something to drink?" Emma frowned. " No, I'm fine thanks." She sat herself down on the small couch. Regina had poured herself a glass of apple cider and now joined Emma on the couch, ending up sitting closer to her than she had intended. She made no attempt to move away.

" So, you left pretty quickly this morning." Regina took a sip of her drink before answering. " Well your parents caught me in your bed, in my underwear. I didn't really want to have to face them again after that. What did they say to you?" Emma turned slightly so she was facing Regina more directly. " Well, they thought that we had, um, you know, had sex." The mayor placed a hand on her forehead. " Oh good lord." Emma thought the look of worry on her face made her look cute.

" That's not all. They also think that you cant be trusted and that you are just using me."

" Using you? For what exactly?!" Regina was getting pretty mad now. " Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I told you what they thought we were doing. They clearly didn't believe me when I denied it." Regina downed the remainder of her drink, wiping the corners of her mouth with her fingertips.   

"If word of this reaches the town, so help me god!" Emma remained relaxed. " I'm sure my parents can manage to stop themselves from spreading gossip." Regina stared hard at Emma. " Your mother has never been able to keep her mouth shut about anything!"

" Look, come on. Even if the town did think we done anything, so what?" Regina was furious. " So what?! Do you know who I am Miss Swann?! I'm the damn mayor of this town and I will not allow these idiots to spread disgusting rumours around!" Emma's heart sank a tiny amount. Regina couldn't stop herself. " I will not be associated with such activities, and especially not when they are linked to the likes of you!" Emma's heart had now sunk to the floor. The room fell silent and Emma could do nothing but stare at the floor.

Regina was now stood by the window, looking out with her back to Emma. After a moment Emma stood and made her way slowly out of the study. Before she left, she spoke quietly. " Thanks Regina."

As soon as Regina heard the front door close, she allowed the tears which had clouded her eyes to fall. She regretted what she had said to Emma the very second it came out of her mouth. She wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks and poured herself another drink.

Emma's tears had started to flow the very second that she had walked out of Regina's study. She was back in her car now, sobbing loudly. The realisation that for one, she clearly had strong feelings for Regina and for two, that Regina clearly didn't feel the same way about her, hit her hard.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Regina was sat at her desk with her head in her hands. She felt terrible for what she had said to Emma. She had never felt remorse like this for someone before. It was a strange feeling, and it hurt. Part of her mind was asking the question, " Why do you care so much? She's a nobody." But another part of her knew that was a lie. Emma was somebody. She was the woman who gave birth to her son. She was the woman who came to Storybrooke and saved everyone against her evil past. She was the woman Regina cared for more than anyone. She was the woman Regina loved.  

" Jesus, what have I done?" She had to speak to Emma to apologise and to, what? Confess her true feelings for her? She wasn't sure about that one, but the apology was a must. She tried calling Emma's cell, but it went straight to voicemail. " Damn it." She had to get out and find her. Storybrooke wasn't a huge town. It should be relatively easy to track her down.

She set off in her car driving through the quiet streets. She drove past Granny's and the pawn shop before she spotted Emma's yellow bug parked outside the sheriff's station. Regina just hoped that Emma was alone in there. She parked her car next to Emma's and paused in order to compose herself before going in.

She entered silently. Emma was sat in her small office with her back to where Regina was stood. She was playing with a glass tumbler which was filled with a brown liquid. " Is the sheriff supposed to drink whilst on duty?" Regina tried to make the comment sound light hearted. Emma didn't turn around. " Please go away." Her voice was gravelly, clearly from crying.

" Emma please. I need to talk to you." Emma took a large gulp from the glass. " You said enough earlier thanks." Regina felt truly horrible. " That's what I want to talk about. I need to apologise." Still Emma remained in the same position, but she could hear a softness in Regina's voice which grabbed her attention.

" I am so sorry for what I said back in my study. It was cruel and totally uncalled for." She had stepped further into the small space. " I was angry and my emotions got the better of me. I didn't mean any of the things I said Miss Swann." Regina's voice was starting to crack as she struggled to hold back tears. Emma wasn't so successful in holding back her tears. " Please look at me." Emma got up from her seat and turned around. Regina couldn't control her tears now. They flowed freely as she saw how much hurt she had caused the woman in front of her.

She quickly took the few steps forward to enable her to stand only inches away from Emma. She reached down and took both of Emma's hands into her own. Emma was unable to look Regina in the eyes. " You are the only person in this town who see's the good in me. They cant forget that past, but you have always stood up for me and given me the benefit of the doubt at every turn."

Emma's red eyes were still swimming with tears. Regina gently raised Emma's chin with her fingers until their eyes met. "Screw it." Regina thought she may as well confess it all. " I have come to care for you a great deal Miss Swann, and that is a feeling that is very foreign to me these days. I was struggling to understand it, but I no longer fear it." Regina's hand travelled up and cleared away the wetness from Emma's cheek. Emma covered Regina's hand with her own, not wanting Regina to let go.

" I love you Emma." Emma frowned just slightly. " You what?" Just as Regina opened her mouth to speak, the realisation of what had just been said kicked in and Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina's soft lips hard. Regina was shocked, but embraced the moment thoroughly. Fingers entwined through hair as the kiss continued. Eventually they pulled away from each other, just slightly. Emma's smile filled her whole face. " I love you too."


End file.
